As You Sleep
by pressedinabook
Summary: Harry is leaving to fight Voldemort and the only thing that is left to do is to say goodbye. HHr SongFic to "As You Sleep" by Something Corporate.


A/N: Helloooo. I have bit of a writers block on my other fic, and I heard this song on my Something Corporate cd, so I was like..hey..this could pertain to something HP. So, here we are. The song is the text in between the ' .  
  
Disclaimer: Hp isn't mine, and neither is this song.  
  
"As you Sleep" by Something Corporate  
  
Harry Potter sat in the empty common Gryffindor common room. It was nearly dawn, and Harry had been awake through the whole night. He was about to leave to fullfill his destiny, once and for all. HE was leaving. Maybe forever, and maybe not. No one really knew, which hurt Harry the most.  
  
Harry sat on the empty couch in front of the now dimming fire, wishing for a normal life. If only my life were normal, and I wouldn't have to leave her, thought Harry. Harry was never a selfish person, so, naturally, he wasn't even thinking of himself, and what could actually happen to him in just a few hours. No, he was thinking of someone completely different, his best friend; Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry had never known actual love before, but he knew he loved her. Her sweet, slightly freckled nose that would wrinkle when reading an interesting book. Her brown, chocolate eyes that Harry would lose himself in. Her hair, that was now more of a wavey texture than the normal "bushy". God, I'm so pathetic, thought Harry. However, he wasn't pathetic, he was just in love, and he didn't pick the best of times.   
  
Harry realized that he had never told her these things, and it slowly killed him inside, giving almost nothing for Voldemort to fight. He had to tell her, but how? He was leaving in another hour. However, with these new found thoughts, Harry got up from his place on the couch, and started to pace up and down the floor. But what if she wakes up? thought Harry, I wouldn't be able to leave if she did. The once pitch dark night outside was now turning lighter every second. Harry had to do something, and finally deciding, he went towards the Head Girls room.  
  
'Close your eyes, and I will be swimming  
Lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing  
Singing to only you  
Dont forget I'll hold your head  
Watch the night sky fading red'  
  
Slowly opening the door, so as to not wake her, darkness filled Harry's eyes. Finally adjusting to the lighting in the room, Harry moved towards Hermione bed. She was sound alseep, small bits of light coming through from the window was shining on her face. Harry never thought he had seen anything so beautiful. He walked over to her side, and sat on his knees; gently pulling golden brown locks from her face.   
  
' But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me'  
  
Harry tried hard not to notice the tears now streaming down his own face. He had to tell her, rather she heard him or not. With a shaking hand, he covered her hand with his own sweaty palms.   
  
"Hermione...," he whispered," Hermione, I-I'm so sorry that I have to leave you. I know we all said that we were in this together, but this is _my_ fate, not yours. You deserve so much more, Hermione. You deserve to be happy, and...." He couldn't continue, his voice was gone. He couldn't speak anymore, if you called what he was doing actually speaking. Harry layed his head on Hermione chest, listening to her heart beat.   
  
'In the car, the radio leaves me searching for your star  
A constellation of frustration driving hard  
Singing my thoughts back to me, and watching heartache on TV'

Small sobs were now escaping from Harry's lips as he lay there with his head on her chest.   
  
"I love you so much Hermione. I always will." Harry somehow got these words out in between sobs.   
  
'But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you, soon I'll be leaving you  
But you won't be leaving me'  
  
Harry suddenly felt a hand on the side of his head. He felt Hermione stir a bit. He leaned up to see brown eyes reflecting in his own. Tears were running down her face, yet Harry_ still_ had not seen anything more beautiful. Harry was lost for words, and all he could do was stare into her eyes, slowly losing himself every second. Shaking himself out of it, he stood up from her bed, and made his way towards the door. A small hand found his arm before he could get anywhere, pulling him toward her.   
  
'Don't forget I'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red'  
  
"Harry, please don't go. Please..," she whispered between her own sobs. Harry really couldn't take anymore of this, his knees were weakening, and, after his crying had seemed to calm, he was starting that up again. She sat up and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry, now sitting on the edge of her bed, put his arms around her waist; barrying his face in her neck. He felt her shaking, trembling from fear. He heard her mumbling the word "Please" in between her sobbing, over and over again. Harry kissed her now wet neck from his tears, and pulled away to look into her eyes. His hand made it's way to her face, gently caressing her beautiful tearstained cheek.   
  
"I have to go, Hermione. Dumbledore's waiting fo-"  
  
"No, I won't let you go, Harry. You can't," she whispered, bringing a protective arm around Harry's waist. Typical Hermione, thought Harry. He smiled, despite the situation, and brought his lips to hers. Suddenly, bombs were going off in Harry's head. The song "Halelujah" came into his mind as his tongue entered her mouth. It was sweet, and unsure at first, but turned into a passionate, and confident one. Harry's stomach was turning over and over, and the tingling on his skins wouldn't seem to go away, and he didn't want them to. Alas, he had to leave sometime. Harry pulled away, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," she whispered,"come back to me, Harry. Come back..." Now, Harry's stomach was doing back flips. Harry stood, despite his jelly-like knees, and walked towards the door one last time, not looking back. He heard her sigh, and lay back down. Harry's smile was now a grin, spreading from ear to ear. She loved him. SHE loved HIM. It's all he needed to know, because now, Voldemort had better watch out. Now...he had the greatest power of all, and the greatest reason to come back. Hermione.  
  
'But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me'  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's corny. But hey, sometimes a girl can be in a corny mood..so there! I love this song, and I recommend downloading it or something. Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel if you like it, but if it sucks...just say so..R&R!! 


End file.
